Project Rex: The Rescue
by bluevalleymist
Summary: Sequel to Project Rex: Jurassic World's Secret -After escaping Jurassic World, Claire, Owen, and Barry are approached by the new heads of InGen and Masrani Global with an offer to attempt to reclaim Isla Nublar; hoping to find out the fate of Tara, they agree to go. Meanwhile, Tara has been finding her way on the island and managing to survive, unaware of InGen's plans. LoweryxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"We have a deal for you three."

The man sitting at the head of the boardroom table sat proper, his hands clasped in front of him as his gaze shifted to the members at the table. The new head of InGen security, a Charles Adair, sat to the man's left. Next to him was Claire. Across from both of them were Barry and Owen, neither of them looking too happy with this meeting.

"Charles and I were thinking of reclaiming the park," he explained. The man straightened some, wiggling his shoulders as if shaking off something negative. Charles glanced over the two across from the table.

"We would like to reclaim it in the name of those lost. Vic Hoskins, the members of the ACU that gave their life trying to defend the park, and ultimately, Simon Masrani as well," he stated.

"Don't you guys learn anything?" Owen asked. He glared at the man at the head of the table before shifting his attention to Charles. "Those animals cannot be tamed, short of rounding them back into their containments and hoping none of them break out again or are smart enough to remove their tracking devices, there would be no reclaiming."

"I understand your viewpoint, Mister Grady," the man at the head of the table responded. He turned in his chair and crossed his legs, using a remote to bring up a screen on the wall behind him. "As we learned from the mistakes of the original park, we have also learned from our mistakes here." He flipped through a few slides, showing instructions for new policies. "We have been working closely with Doctor Wu as well as well as Charles here, and we have more precautions."

"Mister Masrani himself stated that it was an eventuality," Claire stated. "Eventually, one of them is going to break containment again and we'll be right back in the same boat."

"Actually, we've been working on that too," Charles stated. "We've been training harder to make sure that we can control them better this time, have better procedures for evacuation and emergencies." He paused and smiled some. "We're going to do this, one way or another, and we figured as important members of the team and someone who can communicate with some of them, you would be vital to this mission."

"So with or without us," Owen responded. Charles remained silent, simply smiling. Owen let out a sigh and looked to Barry, who promptly shook his head.

"Are you crazy?" he asked. "There is no question here." Owen looked across the table to Claire. He wasn't the only one that could almost communicate with the dinosaurs. There was once someone else.

"I'm going," he answered.

"What? Man… have you lost your mind?" Barry asked. The other man looked to him, ignoring the grins from Charles and the man at the head of the table.

"We left her, Barry. I promised her that we wouldn't," he stated.

"She was dead, Owen," Claire responded. "There's no way she survived that."

"We don't know that," he replied. None of them actually saw the incident. They'd been running for cover themselves, trying to get out of the way of the battling beasts. He only caught a partial sight of it from the corner of his eye; the large dinosaurs slamming into the wall in front of Tara, the wall crumbling down on top of her. They didn't go back to check on her, they didn't stop to see if she was alright. Claire said she got a better glimpse, and maybe she was right, but he wanted to know. "Even if she is dead, I want to bring her body back."

Claire let out a soft sigh. "If he's going, I'm going. But I want to take Lowery. He knows the controls better than anyone else we'll be able to get to come along."

"You two are mad," Barry responded. He shook her head some. "Merde." The man at the head of the table nodded to Claire.

"You can bring anyone you want," he responded. Owen looked to Barry. The man gave him a nod before shaking his head some.

"This is suicide…" he muttered.

"You have twenty four hours to prepare." The man at the head of the table stood up. "We leave first thing tomorrow." He smiled again. "I understand you wish to try and bring back your friend, but we first and foremost need to regain the camp." He nodded to Charles and tugged down his suit, heading out the door with the other man. The three in the room watched them leave before looking to each other again.

"You sure Lowery will come?" he asked. Claire nodded, pulling out her phone and standing up.

"I'll talk him into it," she responded before heading out the room as well. The man looked back to Barry, the other man practically glaring at him.

"If we come back alive, you owe me."

"The Indominus is dead, Lowery, stop cowering," Claire responded. The man looked from the window to the red head.

"There are still plenty of things on that island with sharp teeth," he retorted. He watched the cloud cover part, the island coming into view once more. Down below, the ships carrying the retrained ACU bounced over the waves, headed for the shore of the former park. He glanced forward, looking to the cabin where the pilots were and then back again. "Where are we landing again?"

"The control center," Claire answered. The man at the window looked back to her.

"And you're sure the generators will work?"

"Yes, Lowery. They were made for this, now stop worrying." Claire looked forward as the helicopter turned, taking to a large circle around the control center. Beneath them, the first helicopter with Barry and Owen made its landing, letting the two off with weapons ready before taking off again. The second helicopter landed, allowing Lowery and Claire to get off. Somewhere below their hill, the ACU, led by Charles, was making their way off the ships to head to the resort.

They all agreed that, if they could get the resort running, they could secure it from the monsters. Nothing they'd seen had been destroyed by the dinosaurs when they left, and they hoped it remained intact – and that when the Indominus made her way into the walls, she hadn't destroyed anything.

The four on the helicopter pad made their way into the building, Owen and Barry leading the way. Barry stopped in front of the door, hand on the handle. Owen readied his gun, giving the other man a nod. He threw open the door and they waited. Owen headed into the building, his eyes scanning over the hallway as he made his way to the control room. Empty. He looked to the opened doors that lead to the hallway leading to the lab.

Barry made his way to those doors and pushed them shut. Lowery moved further into the room, pushing a few buttons and waiting. The room seemed to grow a soft hum, the lights in the back of the room and across the tabletops coming to light. He smiled some. "Hey, hey, you were right," he stated, turning to face Claire. Everything on the island was equipped for an outage, or a for a storm to come through and possibly shut things down. The backup generators were suited to last for a month, and the original generators were to store their power for two months. He just didn't trust that things would go their way, especially not with the dinosaurs owning the island now.

"Do the cameras work?" Claire asked. The man went about his work on the computer screens, loading up the cameras that flickered on one-by-one. A few of them remained dark, but most of the ones for the resort loaded up.

"Enough of them do," Owen stated. He scanned over the different screens, noticing none of the ones from the storefronts worked. He couldn't say he was surprised. His attention shifted to Barry. "First thing I want to do," he stated, heading toward the door. The man gave him a small nod.

"You're not leaving me," Claire responded. Owen held up a hand.

"We'll be right back," he stated. Without allowing her another word, he slipped out of the room with his friend at his side and headed down the hallway. The men were ready, with their weapons, as they headed down the hall, scanning over the area. Owen remembered the last day on the island, Hoskins's death. He glanced into the lab, making sure his gun remained at the ready. His attention scanned over the open first aide kit – he couldn't remember if that had been there or not. Maybe he was just trying to cling to hope.

He turned forward again, heading into the visitor's center. Several of the windows were broken, evidence of something having been there, but nothing seemed to jump out at the moment. They continued on, heading to the door and outside. Their path led them down the stairs where they stopped, looking down the destroyed storefront and the Stegosaurus that lumbered down the street.

"Keep your eyes out," Owen stated. He knew he didn't have to remind the man, but saying it made him feel slightly better about the situation. They continued walking, Owen taking a slight lead, before stopping across the way from the Pandora shop.

"This where she went down?" Barry asked. He scanned over the rubble and then at their surroundings, just waiting for something to make its presence known. Owen knelt down near the pieces of the wall.

"Coulda sworn it was right here," he stated. He didn't see any body, or any signs that anything got to a body. He looked up at his friend. "She may be alive."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Only the crunching of bones as the Tyrannosaurus bit into its most recent prey broke the usual natural sounds of Isla Nublar. Tara stood next to a tree near-by, her attention scanning over the area. She learned quickly that just because the large dinosaur was in her presence, she wasn't necessarily safe. Everything was ready to pick off anything smaller than it, easier to kill than it, and not everything feared the Tyrannosaurus.

Many things were faster, and she was probably the easiest prey.

She shook her head slightly, hearing a different sound emerging. Her attention moved upward as it neared, the sound of wings in the sky. Two helicopters passed overhead. Her gaze followed after them before she looked back to the Tyrannosaurus, the dinosaur started to move off again. She entered the clearing, allowing her attention to wander from her surroundings and rest on the sound of the metal birds.

They seemed to concentrate at one location for several minutes before moving further off and disappearing entirely. She looked forward, watching the dinosaur she'd spent the last few weeks with before smirking some. Just like before. She took a deep breath, glancing toward where the resort was and then continuing on. People were back; she didn't know who, but they were back.

"Grab a couple of walkies," Lowery ordered, facing the door as the other two men entered the control room again. He turned in his seat, looking back to the cameras that still operated in various places around the park. A few times, they'd catch the movement of a dinosaur across one, but otherwise things sat still. Flashes of the videos on that final day, the screams and flat lining heart monitors, went through Lowery's mind.

He shifted to the dinosaurs lining his old station; surprised they managed to stay there. Owen and Barry moved passed Claire, grabbing a couple of charging walkie-talkies before turning to face the woman. "She's out there somewhere," Owen stated. The man next to him shook his head, twisting a knob on his walkie to turn it on.

"We don't know that," he answered. Owen looked to him, eying him a moment before looking to the camera screens.

"Her body wasn't there, no signs of being eaten. If I know her, she's alive out there. She has an advantage, she'll use it." Lowery grabbed one of the dinosaur figures from his desk. He played with it between his fingers, studying the shape of the four-legged beast before turning in his seat. His gaze moved to the other three.

"As soon as InGen gets in from the beach, they're going to put you to work out there. How do you plan on searching for her?" Claire asked. She shook her head. Her arms crossed over her chest. "She still may be dead, Owen."

"Hey, I didn't give up when it was your nephew's. Don't give up on her," he responded. The woman looked away from him.

"We just find the T-Rex," Lowery stated. All eyes turned to him. He paused. His shoulders rolled into a slow shrug.

"Why're you lookin' for the T-Rex now?" a voice came from the doorway to the room. All eyes shifted, including Lowery's. Charles stood in the doorway, his attention moving from the four of them to the screens.

"You got here fast," Owen responded. The man chuckled.

"The animals have the island, they're all spread out." He looked to the two men, his eyes falling to the walkie-talkies and then to Lowery. "So, interested in the T-Rex?"

"Not personally," the man responded, turning in his seat again and setting the dinosaur figure back into its place.

"Well, I am." The man in the doorway moved further into the room. "Our first goal is to round up the dinosaurs that will aim to eat us." His attention moved to Owen. "Think you can still control those raptors of yours?"

"Never could control them," he answered, clipping the walkie onto his belt. "But if Blue is out there, I'd like to see her again." He couldn't say one way or another if that bond would still be there, though he certainly hoped it would. There would be no letting his guard down though.

"Either way, we go after the Rex first. She's gonna be the most dangerous." Charles leaned against the railing and watched the cameras. He had been part of InGen long before the incident with the Idominus happened, but he hadn't been on the island that day. There were other matters that Hoskins assigned him to. After the fall of Isla Nublar, he was more than happy to take the new role and deal with their little scientist.

Claire turned to face the man fully. "And how do you suggest we get her rounded up?" she asked. The man chuckled a little. He looked to the woman, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Mister Grady goes and finds his Raptors, or Raptor if it is, they do that little hunting game and seek her out. The others follow and we take her down."

"Did you learn nothing from the Indominus?" Owen asked.

"Even if it would work," Barry interrupted. "How do we go about finding a single Raptor?" The other man turned back to the cameras in front of them.

"Your man here watches the cameras, you two go out with a platoon of men. Communication and teamwork, boys. It's doable." Owen sighed and shook his head. He walked passed the man, to the door.

"Whatever you say. I'll be outside," he responded. He slipped out the door and headed down the hallway, glancing at the lab as he passed. Hoskins never took in what he said either. He looked forward. Part of his mind told him to argue, but the other part told him that their crazy plan might just work out in finding Tara, so long as they lived through it.

He slipped outside from the lobby and descended down the few stairs. The earth rumbled as an Apatosaurus made its way along in front of him. The back of his mind told him finding Tara would be a long shot, that even with the protection of the T-Rex, anything could get to her. Unlike the dinosaurs themselves, she was still human, with little to protect her other than her size. Even her sense of smell wouldn't be enough to save her.

It wasn't all he feared about for the woman however. A person left alone out there would change, that he knew to be inevitable, but he wondered how much she changed, how much she would give into the dinosaur tendencies the lab made part of her DNA.

The rest of his mind felt glad there was a chance; he expected to come and find a body or remains of one and take it back home for burial. But there was a chance they could find her alive.

"Hey, Owen, you there?" Lowery's voice crackled through the walkie. Owen glanced down to the equipment on his hip and unclipped it, pressing the button.

"What's up?"

"Think we saw Blue, near where the aviary was. Barry's coming out, the other men should be there shortly." Owen let out a small sigh.

"Roger." He glanced up to the sky, almost ducking behind something as a Pteranodon flew overhead. It failed to notice him.

"Oh uh… one more thing Owen."

"What is it?"

"If you find Tara… let her know I've changed my mind about that movie, Planet of Dinosaurs." Owen paused, trying to understand what the man was talking about. He held the walkie to his mouth, ready to push the button.

"Whatever you say, Lowery."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Prefer my bike," Owen muttered. He ran his hand over the smooth surface of an ATV the men from the shore brought. Barry chuckled a bit, sitting atop his own ATV, and shook his head. The other man hopped onto his vehicle and started it up, waiting for the signal to head out. Some of the men in the control room, the others from InGen, were going to work on herding the dinosaurs out of the resort and getting it closed off again. He, Barry, and a group of ten others were to go on the hunt for Blue, and then search out the T-Rex.

He already briefed the men on the dangers of hunting Blue. She was alone, without the rest of his pack, and she wasn't going to take well to strangers. There was also the chance their bond wouldn't be there anymore. He hoped otherwise, but they really had no examples to go off of in this situation. It was all a guessing game, and he hated guessing games.

"Time to head out!" One of the men in a truck behind him called out. He revved the ATV before heading off, Barry moving along next to him. They headed out of the resort, neither Barry nor Owen taking into account that they could move between the legs of the dinosaurs better than the truck behind them, and neither really cared. Their one purpose, for the time being, was to find Tara and get off the island alive. These other men could fend for themselves.

Owen headed down a dirt road outside of the resort; the one he knew would lead straight to the cliff overlooking the aviary. His muscles tensed a bit, the feeling of being hunted coming back into his mind at the memories of the Indominus incident. Though that creature was gone, there were many others in these forests that could kill them just as easily, and it was still hard to shake the images of that monstrous lab experiment when he hadn't been back since that time.

He took a quick moment to glance behind him. His friend was just behind him and the truck a few feet off. He looked forward again, slowing his ATV just a bit in hope of reducing noise as they passed into the trees. The line of sight, save for along the road, was dampened by the cluster of plants on either side. Any dinosaur could creep up on them, and if they caught the attention of Blue, she would probably jump before they had the chance to notice.

Lowery looked away from the screens, glancing over his shoulder to Charles and the other man, the man that took over Masrani Global. He watched the two, who spoke rather hushed in the back, making it unable to decipher their whispers, before he looked to Claire nearby. The red head watched the screens. The cameras on the front of the ATVs caught only the road ahead and the trees around them.

She felt someone watching her and glanced to Lowery, their eyes meeting. "Do you really think they'll find Tara out there?" he asked, trying to keep his own tone hushed. Unlike the two in charge of this operation, they didn't have the luxury of being in a place with no one directly nearby. They were surrounded by other members of InGen. Claire forced a small smile to Lowery and then looked to the screen again.

"If anyone can find her, it's Owen," she responded. She put her faith in the man when her nephews went missing with the Indominus on the loose. She also chose to believe Tara when the other woman put her faith in the man. Before she knew it, Claire let out a small sigh. The man next to her looked back to the screens in front of them. His fingers clenched and unclenched his lap. He could hear both Tara and Owen in his mind, objecting to the plans that were being put into place, arguing that this whole thing was a bad idea. Something told him they were making the same mistakes they made when they were trying to stop the Indominus.

"Why are they stopping?" Charles asked. He took a few steps forward, his and the other man's eyes now on the screen as the ATVs rolled to a stop. The ground seemed to bounce, or perhaps it was the cameras and the ATVs. They could hear some of the men in the truck asking what "that" was, a few people asking if it was an earthquake. Claire slowly rose to her feet, her attention on the screen. She remembered the way the ground shook when she ran from the T-Rex, the way it shook when the Indominus was nearby.

"Turn around!" the voice of Owen roared through the speakers of the control room. The men in the truck had already opened the doors, weapons at the ready as a few of them hopped outside to see what was coming their way. From the side of the screen, the large set of jaws belonging to the T-Rex came into view. One of the men screamed as the large beast took the man in her mouth. The screams came to a bone-crunching end.

"Shit," Owen muttered as he turned, noticing the men scrambling from the truck. Many of them were lucky enough to slide by the large dinosaur as she finished off her second morsel. He knew the sound of them travelling would attract the attention of anything roaming the area, especially since the island had been free of human contact. Animals were either curious about new noises or afraid, and several of the animals on this island were curious, especially the Tyrannosaurus.

Then again, she was probably pretty accustomed to the noise of humans. Rumor had it; she was from the original park and managed to survive this long.

The men lined up near the truck, their weapons quickly going off on the T-Rex, a mix of tranquilizers and electric shots. A few of the men were equipped with live ammunition, but they were advised to only use it in extreme measures. They were readying for a shot. The line broke, the Rex making a meal of another man.

Owen looked to Barry, the other man looking to him. He was about to say something when a flash of movement caught his attention. He looked forward, toward the other men.

A humanoid figure slammed its body against one of the men, shoving them hard into the front of the vehicle. The person grabbed the fallen weapon, one of the high intensity tasers, and turned it on another man. The man let out a loud shriek of pain and fell to the ground, his body twitching from the amperage that ran through his body and shocked his nerves.

"Tara!" Owen called out. The woman turned. Her amber eyes fell on him, narrowing slightly. He stood up some from the ATV, ready to say something when the woman turned again, moving out of the way of a man who to retaliate against her. The Tyrannosaurs grabbed him, leaving him screaming before being devoured.

"We have to get out of here," Barry stated. He revved his ATV some, trying to attract the attention of his friend. The surviving members of the ACU were scattering into the trees. Owen hesitated, watching Tara as she moved around to the back of the truck. "Now!" Barry shouted, his nerves bringing his impatience to the forefront. The man turned his ATV, heading to make a run through the narrow spaces between the trees. Owen watched him before moving his vehicle as well, letting the T-Rex get a bit too close for comfort. He knew at some point, they would have to abandon the vehicles for the noise, but he wanted to get out of the way of the large beast before he did so.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The cameras on the ATVs continued to run, capturing the roar of the T-Rex in the not so far off distance. Owen stopped his near where Barry was, turning off the engine and climbing off. He moved over to the other man, gun at the ready as he surveyed the forested area around them. The French man shut off his vehicle and watched as the ex-Naval officer moved in front of him, cautiously keeping an eye out for anything that would be of harm to them. "What's the plan?" Barry asked, keeping his tone down.

Owen let his gaze skim over the camera before he looked to where the road was. He debated the next course of action; Tara seemed less than enthused about seeing them, but she was going to have to come back either way. With InGen's intent on taking over the park again, she wasn't being given a choice. Even if they had to back down, which he felt would be best at this point; he wasn't going to leave her again.

He looked to his friend. "We're going to get her," he answered. The other man stared at him before half sighing and half groaning.

"You are going to get us killed," he responded. Owen ignored him, grabbing his walkie-talkie from his belt instead.

"Lowery, I need eyes." He kept his gaze on his friend. His nature didn't tell him to put others in danger, especially not for missions he gave himself. The man would always have the choice, but he also knew Barry's loyalty ran nearly as deep as the Raptors had.

"Where?" Lowery's voice came through.

"I need to know where that Rex heads. Anything you see of Tara or the Rex." He pulled the walkie from his mouth and hesitated for a moment. "Or Blue."

"Do you know which direction they were headed?" He fell silent, thinking through the scene in his mind.

"South," Barry answered, his own walkie to his mouth. Owen smirked some.

"Toward the resort?" Lowery asked.

"Yep."

Lowery let out a small sigh and hung his head. The last thing they needed was a giant, carnivorous dinosaur to break into the building and try making its way into the control center. He tried to think about how high the ceiling was in comparison to the dinosaur in question before looking up to screens in front of him. His fingers danced over a few of the buttons on the control panel, flipping most of the cameras to the ones around the resort, but leaving the two on the ATVs active.

He was about to grab the walkie from his desk again when an arm reached passed and took it. Charles held it up to his mouth. "How many of my men survived?" Lowery turned some in his seat before looking forward again.

"No idea, they ran before I did," Owen responded. The sound of an ATV starting up in the background could be heard and Claire grabbed the walkie-talkie back from Charles. Her attention went to the screens, where she could see Owen getting back onto his ATV and Barry turning his toward the road again.

"What's your plan?" she asked.

"Going to head back to the resort, see if they end up there." They watched as the two headed through the trees again, turning back onto the road. The two slowed passed the truck that was carrying the members of the ACU. Limbs and blood littered the area, the back of the truck still open. The ATVs came to a stop near the open door way. Owen could be seen crossing in front of the camera.

"What're they doing?" the man still in the back of the room asked. He stepped up next to Charles.

"Looking for Tara," Lowery responded. Owen walked in front of the ATV camera again before they were off, heading down the road. The man at the control panel suddenly stood up. All eyes shifted to him.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Going to Gate 5." He squeezed his way passed the two heads and made his way toward the door. The red haired woman turned and watched him before looking to Charles and the other man. She shook her head and hurried after Lowery as he headed through the door. Charles motioned another man to take Lowery's place at the controls.

"Lowery!" Claire shouted once she entered the hallway passed the lab. "You're going to get yourself killed." The man paused at the door, looking back to Claire. He could still see the look Tara gave Owen when he called out to her, the look of anger and betrayal. Her amber eyes, already predatory and inhuman, seemed to have lost any spark of humanity behind them. The look unsettled him.

"You once told me to be a man and do something. I'm doing something," he responded and slipped out the door to the lobby, heading straight for the outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lowery stood on the rampart atop Gate 5, staring off into the tree line. The ground shook, but only with the distant sound of giant footsteps. Claire joined him, keeping her distance on the other side of the gate. They listened to the sound of the ATVs growing closer. Sporadic radio talk broke the tension of waiting, a plan formulating between Charles and Owen. It almost startled Claire to hear the man working so well with someone that dragged them into the asinine plan.

The sight of the ATVs broke the tree line, heading up the dirt road. Just behind them, the T-Rex followed. Lowery never saw the beast in person outside of containment, and the awe he once felt viewing her behind the glass left him worried and questioning his own sanity in this situation. He heard Claire yell at the men on the other side of the gate, down below, to open it.

"That thing isn't going to fit through it," he stated. His mind flashed a self-directed movie of the T-Rex continuing full speed toward them, crashing through the gate. He saw the figures of himself and Claire flying through the air and crashing down hard against the resort pavement below.

Claire looked to him before moving along the rampart, heading in the direction opposite of Lowery. The man watched her, muttering a small, "what?" before heading off in the opposite direction. He tried to move far enough that he could see the scene unfolding while also remaining safe. The two ATVs whizzed through the gate, the T-Rex not far behind. As Lowery predicted, the dinosaur crashed into the wall. It didn't fling debris quite like he pictured, but it did crumble and create a mess.

The cry of one of the inside men could be heard as the debris came crashing down on him. Lowery cringed, glancing out at the tree line. From what he caught on the radio, Owen wanted to catch the attention of the T-Rex to get her into the resort, where they would subdue her and put her back into her Paddock – which, after a brief inspection, had been cleared for stable – and then wait for Tara to come looking for the dinosaur.

Charles sounded unenthusiastic about the last part over the radio, having no real concerns for the woman. As he put it, the park was more important, the part that brought the money. Anything with genetics could be recreated later. Typical corporate America, as far as he was concerned, worrying more about the money and product than the actual people behind it or involved in it.

Lowery looked behind him, the roar of the T-Rex shattering his thoughts. He lost sight of Claire, who made her way down and toward the skirmish between man and beast. Many of the members of the ACU forgot about the dinosaurs tail, getting slammed into the walls. The T-Rex stumbled, the tranquilizers beginning to swim through her blood, before she grabbed one of the men. From his spot on the rampart, he could only see the T-Rex over the tops of the broken buildings. To get down to a better spot, he would have to make his way over to the next gate and down. By then, he predicted things to be over.

The T-Rex fell only moments later with a weak roar. A man got trapped under her body, one of his legs crushed by the sheer weight. In the distance, somewhere in the tree line, another Rex-like roar could be heard. It went unnoticed by most, as the men tried to figure out how to move the T-Rex to her paddock.

Owen noticed the sound outside the gates. His attention moved to the road they just came down before looking to Claire. The woman gave him a small nod, signaling that she heard it as well. "How do you think she's going to react?" Barry asked. The other man glanced to his friend and then to the gate. He remembered the woman before her transformation, as well as after. She struggled to keep her humanity intact, and he was certain she would never lose it, but he wondered how buried it would be.

They'd been gone from the island for months, nearly a year, and she had been forced to survive, without human interaction. "Not sure," he answered. "She won't give in easily though." He remembered the look she gave him, and the way she so easily chose not to come with him. Then again, he had promised her that she wouldn't get left behind, and that promise was broken. They left her.

Claire sighed next to him and shook her head. "She's too stubborn to just come along," she stated. She crossed her arms over her chest and studied the dinosaur in the middle of the resort. Tara was always the tough one. She never saw the woman hesitate to walk into a carnivore area when they were sedated. Even in the times she cut it close to them waking up, she never gave in to fear. "Did Lowery mention something about a movie with her though?" Owen nodded, chewing his lower lip some, before he looked to the woman. "Maybe he can talk her into something."

Barry laughed a little and shook his head. "That man?"

"He did offer to stay behind the last time to make sure everything was taken care of."

"He also walked out of the control room to keep watch from the gate," Claire pointed out.

"We just need him to be in the same place Tara is," Owen stated. Barry shook his head, almost laughing again. Sometimes, he wondered how he managed to keep up with the two. They were both crazy in his book.

"I'll leave you two to that plan."

((Author's note: So, I don't normally do these, as you probably know by now, but to the people who follow my works, I wanted to apologize for the long space between posts. It's been a rough month. Things are finally calming down though so hopefully I can get back to my usual pace. Thanks for your patience.))


End file.
